


Fujiko Mine's Nighthawks

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Diners, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femme Fatale, Flirting, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Nipple Licking, POV Second Person, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: You are working for a company that's protecting a large and valuable stash of money. By chance, you find yourself alone in a diner at night with Fujiko Mine herself. Is she coming onto you, or does she just want the key to the treasure?
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Fujiko Mine's Nighthawks

You walked into the diner. It was late at night, and most of the buildings surrounding this diner had closed. Fancy clothing and jewelry shops, and banks with security that required several guards. The kind of women who would be in this place were the high class type, and none was higher class than the woman sitting opposite from you at the diner. You’d heard rumors about her from the news. That she was just sitting next to you was something unbelievable. You had to make sure it wasn’t a fatigue-induced hallucination.

Fujiko Mine, the legendary cat burglar from Japan. She was famous for her extravagant lifestyle, committing capers around the world. She was equally famous for her fantastic proportions. Even in the clothes she was wearing now, the outline of her large breasts was plainly visible. She was wearing a dress low-cut enough to show off the deep valley of her cleavage. You could swear you saw the edges of her luscious pink nipples peeking out at you. Even a glimpse at those magnificent breasts was enough to grab your attention.

When you saw her, your heart felt like it skipped a beat. Whether it was because of her beauty, or because of your job, you were uncertain. You worked for a company that protected a vault belonging to an eccentric millionaire. He wanted no one, not even the employees, to know how to open it. The only key had been printed on a piece of metal, and even then it only served as the key to decode the cipher. It never appeared that way to you. Thinking it was something you got for working the job, you had no idea that piece of metal that hung off your keychain was so important.

There’s no way Fuiko could know it was you. She ordered a wine, and you ordered a beer. The drinks were full enough to last you until closing time. Needing to clean up, the bartender returned to the back of the store, leaving just you and Fujiko alone, with the wide windows turning this diner into a stage on which you were unknowingly performing a show. You’d have fancied yourself a stagehand, but to Fujiko, she was the leading lady, and you a chorus member about to be swept into the action.

Fujiko took a sip of her wine, and looked at you with a coy stare. “Do you like what you see?” she said. “Nobody outside can hear us, not even the bartender. Over drinks and under the moonlight is the perfect time for revealing secrets, wouldn’t you say?”

“Don’t mind me,” you said. “This was the only place open at this time of night.”

“It’s these places that are often the ones with the most interesting stories to tell,” said Fujiko. “If you came here looking for a woman, tell me. Am I your ideal type?”

“I do like a woman with a chest on her. And a nice pair of thighs and a perky ass,” you said.

“How fortunate, I have all of those,” said Fujiko. She got up, giving you a brief look at her ass before sitting down at the barstool next to yours. She reached for your hand, moving it up to her breast. Your fingers sunk into her flesh, getting a feel for her soft breast underneath the fabric of the dress.

“K cups,” Fujiko said. “You won’t find a woman with tits this big anywhere else. But you don’t just want to see my breasts, don’t you? You want that forbidden peek at the thing that makes a breast sexy. You want to see what my nipple looks like. I think you’re charming. If you make it hard, I’ll show you exactly what shade of pink it is. Here’s a hint. It’s the same as my lips.”

As your hand sunk into her breast, you felt your dick begin to stir. You’d been so occupied with work that you never had time for women, much less a femme fatale bombshell iike Fujko. By whatever happenstance you’d found yourself in this situation, you didn’t want to waste it. You groped her breast, gently feeling around until you felt a hard point underneath her palm. That was her nipple. The beautiful pink point that made women coo and milk flow. Fujiko Mine’s rock hard nipple. Was she just leading you on? Or were you really going to see it?

Fujiko reached into her dress and skillfully removed her bra. When she set it on the counter, you ogled at the size of the cups. If this was what it took to hold her breasts, they must be huge. Fujiko lowered the top of her dress, bringing her bare breasts into view. They were round and perky, with hard nipples that were a mature shade of pink. The tips were standing straight up, visible even in her silhouette. Fujiko showed no sign of shame or embarrassment. She was proud of them.

“Men have done plenty worse to get their hands on these,” said Fujiko. “Touch me more. We’re just getting started.”

You closed your thumb and index finger around one of her nipples, rubbing the hard tip back and forth. Fujiko gently cooed, writhing about on her stool in a seductive manner. The color, shape and hardness of her nipple was perfection. You shook her breast about, watching the fat beneath it jiggle and shake. As ripples were sent through her breasts, you only got harder. The thought of tampering your dick down, the embarrassment of getting an erection in front of a woman, had evaporated away from Fujiko’s overpowering confidence.

“Just touching isn’t enough,” she said. “All men just want to suck on boobs. Come here. Maybe it’s the alcohol, but I haven’t been with a man for a little while. Use those smart lips of yours and make my nipple happy.”

You lowered your head, licking Fujiko’s other nipple with your tongue. Beads of her sweat had gone into your mouth. It was salty and delicious, exactly what you’d expect. Your lips closed around Fujiko’s tip, and you started sucking. You tugged and pulled at her breast as if your life depended on it. As you sucked, Fujiko patted your head gently, running her fingers through your hair. Cute little moans and twitches came from her mouth as you teased her nipple, even trying to gently bite it at one point. She let you, throwing her head back in a fit of pure lust.

“Good boy,” she said. “You know your way around a pair of tits. I thought you were just a nobody, but you might be what I’m looking for at this lonely hour. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that hard-on you’ve been sporting since you first looked down my dress.”

Fujiko ran her hand over your groin, getting a feel for your hard dick. She gently tugged down the zipper and undid the belt, pulling your pants down and leaving you in your underwear. She massaged your cock between her fingers, getting a feel for the shape. “Decently girthy, and your balls are big. The head has a nice shape. It could get into all my sensitive spots and really make me cum. I’ve seen plenty of dicks, but it’s rare that I want to play with one before I even know the man’s name. There’s no need for you to tell me. Just show.”

Pulling down your underwear, Fujiko took out your cock. Having it held in a woman’s hand, still dense with condensation from her drink, was a feeling unlike anything you’d experienced. Fujiko kept taking sips from her drink as she played with your cock, extending her fingers to tease your balls before rubbing the palm of her hand around your shaft. Every part of your dick was at her mercy. She used your precum to lube it up even further, as if she was controlling the timing of every throb of your dick. After a few minutes of this, Fujiko let go.

“The way you sucked me back there, it got me wet,” she said. “Let’s make it even. There’s something even more precious than my breasts I’ve been wanting to show you.”

She raised one leg in the air, removing her panties. As they slid down her leg, she placed them on the table gently, next to her bra. Raising her dress and spreading her legs, Fujiko showed you her pussy. It was covered in a finely groomed bush of pubic hair, the lips engorged with arousal. You could see her pink insides just underneath her hard clit, the shape of it standing out in the diner like a beautiful flower set out for decoration. You reached your hand towards her pussy.

“Consider it a taste,” Fujiko said.

You stuck one of your fingers inside her pussy. This pussy that had taken many men, and some say, Lupin III. It was sticky and tight, with a warmth that made you want to fall asleep. Her juices coated your finger, growing more effusive with her moans. Fujiko guided your fingers deeper inside her. You couldn’t tell if she was going to cum. Surely the great Fujiko Mine would need more than some awkward fingering from a man in a diner to get her off. She threw her head back, making her breasts shake. Drops of sweat rolled down her body, mixing with the perfume she had been wearing to spread her feminine scent around the diner.

“Oh fuck, you made me feel great,” Fujiko said. “It makes me want to tease that dick of yours a little more. Come here. It’s about time I used these to show you my skilled titjob technique. No man can last very long when they’re inside.”

Fujiko asked you to turn around on the barstool. She got on her knees, and picked up her breasts with her hands. Each breast jiggled as she patted them from the underside, making them wobble. You could sense the weight as Fujiko played with them, and then their heaviness closed around you. Fujiko’s cleavage was pillowy soft, each one of her breasts exerting a tremendous amount of pressure on your manhood. The warmth of her cleavage and the sheer size of her bosom made your dick almost disappear into her breasts.

She rubbed from side to side, up and down, pressing in from every direction with her breasts. You held onto the edge of the bar, trying to hold back. This was something that few men on the planet had experienced. You wanted it to last as long as possible, to burn into your memory the sight of Fujiko Mine lovingly caressing your cock with her breasts. She smiled devilishly when your cockhead emerged from her breasts. Fujiko licked it, her saliva coating your cockhead.

Her tongue explored your glans and your shaft, going up and down the length. Fujiko praised your cock as she watched it emerge and sink into her cleavage, before she finally held it tight in her mouth. Her tongue worked in tandem with her lips, pushing your cock inside her mouth until it was nearly at her throat. She rolled her tongue around your dick, making it throb inside her cheeks. Her mouth was even warmer than her breasts. Both of them attacked your dick at once, your entire lower body buzzing with a pleasure that masturbation could never equal.

“It’s okay if you want to cum in my mouth,” said Fujiko.

Hearing that, you let your libido overtake you. Hot jets of cum spurted from the tip of your dick, spraying Fujiko’s palate and dripping down onto her breasts. It rolled down her curves, until her nipples had been made slick with a thin film of cum. She kept your dick in her mouth to suck up cum for a while before letting it loose, where it kept covering her breasts. Fujiko opened her mouth, showing your gift on her tongue. It had been painted white, covered in a layer of jizz. Fujiko heartily swallowed it, wiping her lips with her forearm.

“We just met and you’ve already given me a pearl necklace. You’re so sweet,” she said. “I already got what I came for, but it’d be a waste to not let a man like you not have the full Fujiko Mine experience.”

Her dress dropped to the floor, revealing her body. Wearing only her jewelry and her shoes, you saw Fujiko Mine standing naked before you. This must have been what it was like when Venus emerged from the ocean standing astride her shell. Your eyes darted from her nipples to her navel to her pussy, and all the way back up and down her body again. She was beautiful, the image of a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Fujiko pushed her barstool aside, getting into position and plopping her breasts down on the bar, the cold table hitting her warm breasts.

You had a full view of her ass. Like two big, white peaches, they were looking directly at you. Her pussy was dripping with honey, and she seductively shook her ass back and forth, slowly. Had this woman been a stripper at some point? Because you wanted to pay her and praise her, even if that would leave your wallet bone dry. Fujiko turned back and looked at you, taking another sip from her drink before smacking one of her ass cheeks with her hand, making her butt jiggle.

“What are you waiting for?” she said. “It’s not everyone who can bareback Fujiko Mine. Are you going to accept, or should I get dressed and leave?”

“Of course, Miss Fujiko!” you responded.

Your cock was raring to go, charmed by the sight of Fujiko’s buttocks. You firmly gripped your cock, aiming it towards her pussy before thrusting in with a single stroke. Your mind felt as if it was in a state of peace. You were inside Fujiko’s pussy, her folds digging into your shaft and teasing your head. Your body temperatures were linked. You throbbed more intensely than you ever had before inside her welcoming pussy. Fujiko let out a seductive coo, giving you the go ahead to start fucking her.

One hand of yours grabbed onto Fujiko’s ass cheek. It was warm and big, with just as much to grab onto as her breast. You massaged it with her palm, feeling just how round and soft Fujiko’s ass was. This was the same ass that had been on that barstool, and now it was in your hand. To be able to gaze at this as he pursued her. Lupin III must have been a lucky guy. As you played with her butt, you got a good look at Fujiko’s asshole. It was a shade of reddish-pink, puckering erotically in your direction. With your other finger, you pressed against Fujiko’s ass, letting your finger sink into her asshole.

“You’re a bold one,” said Fujiko. “Most men wouldn’t dare touch my ass. They'd think I’d shoot them.”

“You seem to like me,” you said.

“I do, and that’s why I’m letting you have some fun with my ass,” said Fujiko.

As your finger teased her ass, your dick kept pushing deeper inside. Surely a woman like her would have a condom or two on hand. Why was she willing to let you do her raw? This wasn’t the time to question it. You pulled your dick out, pounding back inside her with a forceful thrust. Fujiko’s ass jiggled in your hand, and her breasts bounced about, visible in the mirror behind the bar. Watching those boobs swake and shay about, along with Fujiko’s delighted expression, only got you harder.

The door to the diner opened, and a man walked in. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a hat. He didn’t say a word, and simply sat at the other end of the bar, watching you two go at it. A few more passersby, who happened to pass by this diner at this late hour when even the birds had gone to sleep, watched you with curiosity and anticipation. Some were taking photos. Not of you, your face was cropped out in most of them. They were focused on her. On Fujiko’s twisted expressions of lust.

“It’s almost closing time,” Fujiko said. “You might want to finish up.”

“It’s so good inside you!” you said. “Fujiko, please remember me! My name is-”

“We’ll never meet again,” said Fujiko. “But it was a memorable evening. Don’t worry about a thing. Cum inside me, and give me a lasting memory.”

You reached around and grabbed onto Fujiko’s breasts, holding them tightly one last time as you bent over. Your dick plunged deep inside her. Then your balls finally gave out, emptying their load into Fujiko’s sticky pussy. She let out a moan. The man at the other end of the bar didn’t even look up. You stayed inside her until you fell limp, her warm body heat and voluptuous proportions leaving their impression on you. It was so late at night you weren’t sure if it was a dream.

As you pulled out of Fujiko, she scooped a fingerful of your cum out. Licking her digits, she placed one finger over her lips. “It’s our secret,” she said playfully. She put on her panties and bra, and draped her dress back over. Dried semen could still be seen on her cleavage. She would have to shower that out later. You wished you could return to wherever she was going and shower with her.

You finished your drink and meal and paid your bill. Fujiko left the diner, heading in the opposite direction from you. You checked your pockets, making sure that everything was in place. Your keychain felt lighter. The metal fob that you had been asked to attach by your job. It was gone, and dangling from Fujiko’s fingers. You swear you saw the glint of it in the streetlights as she left.

The next day, the news reported that the millionaire’s vault had been broken into. The money and a couple more valuables were stolen. You were tired and told your boss you weren’t coming into work. The real reason was much simpler. You had let that femme fatale get away with robbing it. It’s not like some millionaire’s property was all that important to you. The story you had earned that night at the diner was much more newsworthy.


End file.
